


Stressed Out

by CasaByers



Series: Jancy Smut Requests [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, anon sent this to me on tumblr, i wrote this in like 40 mins, jonathan needs a hand, soert of, there is kinda a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan is having a bad week... Nancy wants to fix it.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked: Oh hell yeah jancy needs more fics (expecially smut) to combat the billy/Steve fics getting tagged with them Prompt: Nancy helps Jon relax after a long, shitty day at work. (She goes down on him or some shit idk)

Jonathan was having the week from hell… okay it wasn’t as bad as those other weeks from hell. But it was damn bad. At first it was just work, from his boss being a major dick, getting on him over every little thing, but he’d brushed it off. School was being unbearable as well, it was always annoying, but this week was worst. Nancy had broken up with Steve two weeks prior, it was fine, it was mutual. But ever since then, every male in school was hovering around her all the time. He couldn’t get a moment with her, so he’d given up even trying to talk to her, and he wasn’t about to deal with why it bothered him so much. At home he was starting to get annoyed at seeing Bob in his living room every morning, making breakfast no less. And sense he didn’t have a moment alone at home, he’d gone all week without being able… to take care of himself.

Now he was sitting in his car on the side of the road, his car broken down. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or scream. He just wanted to go home, it was getting dark and he hated everything.

He opted to punching the dashboard, which only hurt his knuckles, “shit,” was all he said before he got out of the car, he slammed the door shut and paced a little bit, trying to calm down. Normally he didn’t let himself get this upset, but it had just not been his week.

He kept pacing, debating on just walking, with his luck he’d encounter some sort of crazy driver on the road. When the thought crossed his mind, headlights appeared. He shrugged, might as well.

He wasn’t going to flag anyone down, he just leaned against the door and hoped they would pass him by.

The car stopped, he kept his head down, “Jonathan?” Nancy’s voice jogged him, he looked up, confused and surprised.

“Nancy?” he asked.

She smiled at him before she pulled off the road in front of his car. She shut off the engine.

Jonathan wasn’t sure he wanted to see her right now.

She was walking towards him, “hey… car trouble or you just like hanging out on the side of desolate roads?” Nancy asked, humor in her voice.

Jonathan smirked, “real cute.”

Nancy frowned, “what’s with you all week, you’ve been walking around looking more down then usual.” Nancy was teasing him as she sometimes did.

Her usual teasing always made him laugh, and he got mad because it had nearly made him laugh. He finally looked at her, she looked beautiful, and that made him even madder because he was about to yell at her. “want to know why? I don’t get any respect at work, got my boss riding my ass all damn day! At home, freaking Bob has pretty much moved in, and now he’s making breakfast! Everyone at school is so damn insufferable! Why can’t the guys just leave you alone?! My car broke down, I’m pretty sure I broke my finger hitting the goddamn dashboard and to top it off! I’m almost 18 years old and I’ve never had sex!”

Jonathan wasn’t really shouting, although it wasnt at her, he was more pacing and throwing a fit.

Nancy watched and listened and until he was just breathing heavy.

Nancy looked him over, she then walked past him and around to the passenger side of his car. Jonathan watched her confused, “can you let me in please?” she asked.

Jonathan nodded and got into his car himself, he reached across the seat and unlocked the door.

Nancy got in, she turned towards him, he was looking at her. Nancy looked him over again, she scooted, keeping eye contact and she reached and started to undo his belt.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide, he gripped her wrist. “Nance.”

Nancy leaned in closer, “do you want me to stop?” she asked.

Jonathan thought about it, no he did not. She smiled sweetly before she stuck her hand into his boxers.

His hips rose up at her first touch, he looked at her and it didn’t take much for him to get hard in her hand. She smiled at him satisfied, and then she ducked her head down.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, and then her hot mouth was gently sucking him.

Jonathan couldn’t talk, he dropped his head back and placed one hand on her shoulder, the other was gripping his steering wheel.

It was over fast, she sucked him gently and took him all the way in, his body seized up, the pleasure that rippled through him caused a small moan to leave his lips, he didn’t even have time to warn her that he was cumming until it happened.

And then it was quiet in the car, aside from his breathing, heavy. Nancy sat up, she was blushing, deeply, but she also looked proud. She reached over and gently tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans

Jonathan was looking at her, shocked, in love confused.

“so, um… do you need a ride home?” she asked casually.

Jonathan finally shook the fog from his mind, “yeah… sure… I um need a jump, actually.” He started to get out of his car.

His legs were a little shaky, but he finally walked to his trunk to get the jumper cables. The next twenty minutes passed by quietly, neither bringing up what had just happened. When his car could start, and Nancy was about to be on her way. He wanted to kiss her, talk to her, but she simply smiled and drove off.

Jonathan didn’t start driving for a while after she had left, his mind racing.

The next morning, Jonathan got up, and he didn’t realize he was smiling until he looked at himself in the mirror, he was a little surprised. He frowned a bit when he found Bob in the kitchen, but it didn’t anger him. He happily said goodbye to his mom and Will.

School was the same but no one got to him, he got through his first few classes not caring that much, his mind on someone else though.

And he waited until study hall started, waited by the dark room. And when she walked past, he gently grasped her arm and pulled her into the room, shut the door and stepped close to her.

“hey.” Jonathan whispered.

“hey.” Nancy replied.

Jonathan looked her over, she was wearing a skirt, he nodded slightly.

Nancy arched a brow, “what, um…” she stopped when he suddenly dropped down before her, “Jonathan…” she whispered in a hiss.

Jonathan looked up at her and flipped her skirt up before ducking his head under it.

Nancy really hoped no one else had to use the dark room.

 

Fin

 


End file.
